That Night I Met You
by Gabberry
Summary: My first ever GrimmIchi Lemon One-shot! *throws confetti* AND I am back from hiatus! *throws more confetti* I hope you enjoy, and please please please R&R!


Peace and quiet, that's all Ichigo ever wanted in his life.

And yet, he was "blessed" with a loud family, and friends that ALWAYS wanted to hang out, always ruining his everlonging "peace".

He didn't exactly get that peace he wanted as he grew up, and most of the reason why was because of the mistakes he made as a teenager. Always having a scowling expression, and rude language was the base of these mistakes, earning him many unpeaceful fights and unpeaceful calls to home from the Principal's Office.

But even now, as a 21 year old man, he still made mistakes, like moving to one of the loudest cities in the United States, Las Vegas.

Lights flashing everywhere, casinos open daily, tourists snapping pictures with their flash on automatic, and even the clothes everybody wore were loud.

Not to mention pleasure clubs.

Now when your Ichigo's age, it's reasonable to want to party every night and get wasted, and even lose a little more virginity each night as well.

But even so, Ichigo was still a virgin, despite all the clubs he went to and all the drinks he bought. He never had sex with a woman.

What he wanted was a man.

Yes, Ichigo is gay, and has been for most of his life, even though he never noticed until recently in high school, when he met a certain man that awakened those long sleeping feelings.

And that certain man he wanted was the man he met in his very last year of high school, the guy every girl (and a few guys) wanted to be with - Grimmjow Jaggerjacks.

From his icy blue hair all the way down to those long, slender, and perfectly tan legs, he was a living god. His glowing teal eyes, various blue-green tattoos, and his usual scowl on his face made him even more catching. I mean, what sane person wouldnt want to be with him? *I know I certainly would, but this story isn't about me. XD*

And to think one certain night, this certain man *drunken, mind you* had chosen a certain door to knock on, which housed a certain crushing man, and all this lead to one certain event both would never forget.

Lets flashback to this one night shall we?

~~~~~

Watch tv, eat a nice frozen-to-heated meal, shower, and finally have a good night's rest. Those were Ichigo's plans for this warm August evening. But when do plans always go accordingly?

His first plan did go accordingly though. Football was on, and what man wants to miss football? An average game with two college teams played, ending in 21-7. It was a good game. His long slender fingers pressed the small OFF button on the long black remote, therefore making his perfect peace.

As he slowly stood up from his warm comfortable armchair to make his "delicious" frozen dinner, he heard a loud banging on his door, breaking his perfect silence.

His long strides got him to his destination in no time at all, causing his reaction to his guest to happen quicker and further causing a possible heart attack to his healthy heart.

Grimmjow Jaggerjacks, the man he had a crush on for the past few years of his life, wearing nothing but a pair of ripped pants, and a very drunken expression on his face.

"Iiichigooo? Didnnn expect to seee ya heerrre,...lisstenn cann I stay forrr a bit?" He slurred, failing at trying to speak.

"Umm..." Ichigo said, now fully blushing. "Sure I guess...I can get you some clothes as well." He said, but it wasnt until a few seconds afterwards that he must of sounded like a complete idiot.

"Heh, well that won't be necessary baby." Grimmjow said turning his drunken charm on, before he launched himself into Ichigo's plump lips, causing Ichigo to retort and open his mouth wide.

"Ahh~…Grimmjow…what are you doing?" He said with full ecstasy in his voice.

Grimmjow barked out a very sexy laugh. "So you're a virgin, huh? That will make it all the more better." He pushed Ichigo down on his carpeted ground, causing his head to throb violently. He shut the door behind him with one hand and launched himself onto Ichigo again, this time in a more sensitive region, the one behind his perfectly clean slim jeans. "Then you must be hard as a rock right now…am I right Ichi?"

Ichigo's blush returned full on, making his already hazy chocolate eyes seem to glow even more then usual.

Grimmjow snickered, before slowly zipping down Ichigo's jeans, until they were fully unzipped. He took his precious time to unbind Ichigo's boxers from around his smooth tan hips, which Ichigo didn't like at all.

"Grimmjow..if you are gonna do it hurry...please hurry Grimm~!" his voice was already in ectasy, and they hadn't even gotten to the good part yet.

"If you say so Ichigo, but as a warning, this is gonna hurt." He whispered into Ichigo's red ear, causing a long shutter down Ichigo's whole body.

"I don't care Grimm…just do it!" He moaned.

"Suit yourself…beautiful." He whispered once more into Ichigo's red ear before roughly sliding into Ichigo's tight entrance.

"OH~ Oh Grimm…" Ichigo moaned every time Grimmjow thrust into his now stretched out entrance.

"God Ichigo you really are a virgin...f***." He grunted in sync with Ichigo's loud moans, turning both on even more.

"Grimm it hurts…but I love it soo much~" Ichigo cried with tears of joy and pain at the same time.

"Shhh baby it will all be over soon~" Grimmjow grunted into Ichigo's ear while still harshly thrusting. He placed small kisses all over Ichigo's upper body, trying to take away some of Ichigo's pain.

"Ahh~ Grimm...yes...oh Grimm...I think…I think I'm coming! Ahh~~~ Oh Grimm... _GRIMMJOW_!" He screamed before coming onto his stomach.

"F*** Ichi me too, *grunt*" Grimmjow gave a rough growl before following Ichigo in suit and coming all over himself. Grimmjow thrust once more into Ichigo's shrinking entrance to plant his seed, before withdrawing and pulling out slowly. He layed down to the now defeated Ichigo, panting in sync along with him.

"That was..amazing Grimmjow...I bet every girl would die to have you..." Ichigo managed to pant out.

"Well I know that I am unbearably sexy baby, but like you I'm quite gay, so I think I'll stick with you~" Grimmjow placed a small kiss on Ichigo's face before asking the same question he asked with all the man and women he slept with - "Wanna go at it again?"

Ichigo gave him a crazy "Are you out of your mind?" look. "That was the very first time I had sex Grimmjow, I'm kinda tired...maybe tomorrow..." he said before he drifted off into slumber on the floor naked, next to the one man he loved. 'I guess I do like being loud after all' he thought. 

Grimmjow, on the other had, was not expecting defeat. He snickered before thinking to himself. 'That wont stop me from experimenting with those handcuffs and whips I brought.'

**END**


End file.
